muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Creature Shop productions
New Creature Shop ads: are they pageable? New Creature Shop ads: are they pageable? A Creature Shop created a character for an ad firm, and its causing a stir in New Zealand. Since it isn't Henson Alternative, or HDPS, can I write about it here? It would be one page, as is the policy for Creature Shop-involved movies. -- Zanimum 18:49, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Two suggestions This is a great list, but two questions/suggestions. One, do we include Muppet productions with Creature Shop involvement? I don't just mean The Ghost of Faffner Hall or Mother Goose Stories, with puppets made by Creature Shop but deemed Muppets by means of aesthetic, though those might be worth acknowledging in some way. But things like The Muppet Christmas Carol, where the Creature Shop explicitly received credit for the London miniatures and the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. or Muppet Treasure Island, where they supplied the Hispaniola and the mosquitos. Secondly, I think a third column would be useful, to briefly note the type/extent of involvement. i.e. puppets, digital characters, digital effects, costume/prosthetics, etc. Specifics will remain on the individual pages, but it would be worthwhile, I'd think, to show the extent to which the Creature Shop has diversified and to at a glance distinguish movies with Creatures from those where the company supplied motion control rigs or additional sky effects or whatnot. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:23, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :I questioned adding the Muppet productions when I created this list (I was going to bring it up at some point for discussion, but you beat me to it). We haven't labeled such project as "Creature Shop" in the past (but Christmas Carol, Treasure Island, Very Merry Xmas, and Wizard of Oz are all listed on the official Creature Shop website in their list of "Creature Shop productions"). I would not oppose adding them in to this list - along with ones like Faffner Hall or Mother Goose Stories as well (even if the Creature Shop built characters that we call "Muppets", the shop itself was involved, and credited, in the production). :Adding an additional column to denote the specific involvement would be cool too. I didn't put one in because, well, I was lazy and didn't feel like it. But if someone else wants to start such a column, I would be in full support. I also didn't list the shop's involvement in short works (music videos, commercials, etc), I think if we want to list all of those things it would be better as a separate list (either as another page or just a separate list at the bottom of this page). -- Brad D. (talk) 07:35, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I went ahead and added that third column (feel free to fiddle with the phrasing); in a couple of cases, like Good Boy!, it might be worth investigating what if anything the Creature Shop did, or whether it's just a Henson Company film with all effects out-sourced. As for the Muppet stuff, I'm now thinking either a sidebar below, or a seperate list, since it's worth noting, but I don't think we want to go in and recategorize them as Creature Shop productions, since frankly, they're still Muppet movies. And I think we can hold off on commercials and music videos for now, unless someone really feels like making a go at it. Just tracking down/verifying the various films/TV shows, and thus adding a whole raft of redlinks to be filled, is work enough for the present. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 08:21, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :::IMBd doesn't credit the Creature Shop on Good Boy!, but it would probably be prudent for one of us to rent the movie and check. — Scott (talk) 14:49, 6 January 2007 (UTC)